You can't always get what you want
by Synvamp
Summary: Sanji runs out of cigarettes & Zoro offers a welcome distraction, leading the cook to discover something about himself that he never knew. Language, mild yaoi & a little ZoSan violence. Plot borrowed from melisandre013's Blood & Smokes, an awesome story!


Title: Want

Word Count: 1,168

Pairing: Zo/San

Rating: M for language and a little yaoi / sexual scenes

Warning: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in it, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story

"Fuck off Marimo," Sanji said into the dark. The gentle waves lapped the sides of the ship and the rigging creaked in the stiff night breeze. Another quiet night on the Sunny, too damn quiet.

Zoro hadn't said a word, but the creaking of the floorboards had been enough. There was something in the way the swordsman moved…

"What's wrong with you, shit-cook?" Zoro's disembodied voice came out of the shadows.

"I haven't had a cigarette in three days and now I have my peace and quiet interrupted by your hilarious yet obnoxious green head. That enough for you?" Sanji asked the moon.

He felt Zoro step out behind him, the swordsman's presence moving closer.

"You need a distraction," Zoro said, passing the cook and leaning on the wooden rail that separated them from the limitless ocean.

"On this party boat? I'd have more luck on Okama Island!" Sanji lamented. Stupid marines! If they hadn't been forced off course then they would never have gone so long without supplies.

Zoro chuckled, "You said it."

"Shut up!" Sanji growled, moving to give the annoying idiot a nice swift kick to the shins. Zoro turned his hips and drew just one sword, the blade appearing between their bodies with a menacing gleam.

"You're the one that's shouting."

"I'm not shouting! _You're_ the one who wanted to give all this advice, I would have been perfectly happy just moping about here," Sanji gestured towards his best buddy and confidant, the ocean. And he was not happy, far from it.

"Can't you think of something better to do?" Zoro asked.

"Apparently not," Sanji snapped.

Zoro replaced the sword in its sheath. His hand lingered on the hilt between them for just a second before he made eye contact again.

"I'm sure I could think of something better you could do."

"As if," Sanji scoffed, "you have the brain capacity of a small mollusc, or maybe some kind of plankton… anyway, I can't do anything. I can't concentrate, everywhere I look there are cigarettes," the cook said wistfully.

"We could always ask Chopper to come and have a look at you if you're going to faint or something," Zoro deadpanned.

"Stop being such a patronising moss-ball! And don't be so loud! You'll wake up the ladies!" Sanji shouted, knowing full well that the ladies were on the other side of the ship and couldn't hear a thing.

"Che." Zoro said, a smirk twitching in the corner of his lips.

Sanji took a deep breath and tried to re-group. He knew he was being stupid and melodramatic but he just wanted a cigarette SO MUCH. He liked to think that he used the cigarettes and that it was not the other way around. He didn't need cigarettes, he just liked them and he was totally in control of his own habit. This was perfectly easy to believe right up until the moment that he ran out of smokes. Then, he was inevitably confronted with the lamentable truth.

He really, really, really needed a smoke.

"You just don't understand," the blonde huffed, turning his back on the waves and leaning on the railing, "it's been days."

"I understand," Zoro began, Sanji scoffed and the swordsman continued, "we ran out of sake a week ago after all."

"It's not the same. You don't know what it's like to go without something that you really, really want."

"You think, ero-cook?" Zoro said slowly, his eyes still fixed on the dark waters.

Sanji turned to face the swordsman and Zoro turned in at the same time, leaving them suddenly, uncomfortably close.

"A distraction…" Zoro murmured, leaning closer.

Sanji started and stepped back, just as Zoro's lips brushed against his. A thrill raced down his back and settled in a warm puddle in the base of his spine. Zoro..? What?

A rush of emotions swept through Sanji, a thousand different thoughts clamouring for his attention. What just happened? Could Zoro have tried to..? But before he could think about it too long, he was engulfed in a longing that he never even knew he had. His heart fluttered and then thumped, his breath caught and a wave of heat rolled through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; even though it challenged everything he knew about himself, he couldn't doubt it. His entire body thrilled and shouted a message, and that message was, 'yes'.

He wanted this.

Sanji had hovered a few seconds in awkward revelation and Zoro had stepped away.

"It was just a suggestion, jeez," the swordsman said, as casual as ever.

"It's not that I…"

Zoro just looked at him, all perfect swordsman confidence and smug grin.

_Arrogant bastard._

Sanji growled and pushed Zoro in the chest, shoving him off balance. He responded by grabbing the cook's wrist as he went past and yanking him along with the momentum. Sanji turned to kick but was blocked by another magically appearing sword, he stomped his leg down for an ankle shot but was blocked again. He stepped back, jumping lightly to his back foot for a powerful spinning kick. Three swords now faced him.

A flury of strikes in the dark and Zoro's heavy breath, close. Sanji could see the glinting steel but as the clouds rolled in Zoro's form became a shadow in the dark. He tried to deflect but missed the main force of one of the swordsman's blows and it landed awkwardly. His knee buckled and Zoro's momentum knocked him to the deck, the swordsman landing on top of him. He could feel the warm puffs of Zoro's breath on his cheek.

He wriggled to escape at first, to try to continue the fight. He could feel every contour of Zoro's body, heavy and taught with sprung muscle. How had he never noticed the way their bodies felt intertwined in all the time they had wrestled together?

"You what, Sanji?" Zoro asked, as Sanji manoeuvred him into a nasty arm lock. The swordsman escaped his grip and bucked his hips, catching Sanji's hands and enabling him to roll back on top. Zoro leaned in nice and close as the clouds rolled back to bathe the world in a gentle silver once again.

"Well? Do you want me to take your mind off it? If you say no I will never ask you again." Zoro's voice was flat but Sanji could still hear a pensive note. At least he thought that was what it was, it was a bit hard to tell over the thumping in his own chest.

Zoro. It just didn't seem right, but… with the swordsman's body pressing down on him, solid and warm in all the right places… he knew that it was.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Zoro asked, grinning.

"Don't push your luck," Sanji said, grabbing a fistful of Zoro's shirt and doing something reckless.

He confronted all his demons in one fiery, passionate and searching kiss – and from that moment on, he never thought about them ever again.


End file.
